Opie's Father's Day Announcement
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Opie and his wife, Cassie have an announcement to share with Andy. Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there. Oneshot


Opie Taylor knocked on the door when he arrived home that early Sunday afternoon. He wanted to spend the day with his father, Andy since it was Father's Day. His wife, Cassie, came along to help celebrate.

"Opie, do you think we should call your father before coming unexpectedly?" Cassie asked.

"No, but it does make sense. I thought we'd just surprise him without calling or whatever."

"Have it your way, but I still think you should call in first."

"What's wrong with surprising Dad?"

Opie and Cassie had been married for over three years now and Cassie agreed with Opie that they could announce a surprise to Andy that Opie would have his first child, so that was why Opie wanted to come without calling. Andy usually was home on Sundays unless he was needed with problems from Mayberry.

"Don't you want to surprise Dad with the announcement of our child without calling first?"

"I guess so, but if that's how you want to do it, I'll go along with it."

"Thanks, honey."

Opie finished saying that when he opened the passenger's seat of the car they drove today. The car they were driving today needed to pay a visit to the car wash, but Opie decided that could wait for another day.

After he slammed the car doors after Cassie walked out, they both walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. Andy's aunt, who is his great – aunt, Bee was nowhere to be seen. She had been out of town to visit the weekend with an old friend of hers since she was in school to help him celebrate Father's Day, so there was no way Aunt Bee would be around to hear the announcement Opie and Cassie were going to share, but she will get to hear it another time when Aunt Bee is back home.

Once Opie finished ringing the doorbell, both he and Cassie heard footsteps coming to answer the door. It was his father, who is retiring from the police business next year. Andy was getting old, so this was a good time for him to start thinking about retiring.

"Hi, Op, Cassie. Come on in," Andy said as he opened the door for his son and his wife.

"Thanks, Dad. Cassie wanted me to call you before we left the house so you would know we were coming over to celebrate tonight with you."

"You don't need to call. You're always welcome here," Andy said to them.

"Thanks, Andy. Have you decided what you wanted for supper tonight?"

"I was thinking of steak and beans," he answered.

"Any dessert requests, Dad?"

"Don't worry about that, Opie. I called the store and ordered some chocolate chip cookies. They have arrived a few minutes ago. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure, Dad. No problem."

Opie said that when he and Cassie walked into the house. They both stood at the staircase when Andy slammed the door.

"I'll get started on supper," Cassie offered.

Once Cassie walked into the kitchen, Andy and Opie hugged one another.

"I remember you and Cassie have some news to tell me. Do you want to tell me now?" Andy asked.

"I'll wait until Cassie joins us again. That way we won't have to repeat it."

All Andy could do was nod his head. His son had a very good point there, he told himself. He tried guessing what the announcement would be, but he still came up with nothing. He'll get to hear it soon.

Andy watched Opie head into the kitchen. He offered to set the table, and Cassie appreciated it and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Once Cassie got more prepared to cooking the request Andy had given them, he then joined Opie in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Dad. Today's Father's Day, so you don't need to worry about anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Now in his late twenties, Opie had stopped calling Andy "Pa."

"Why don't you tell me the news now instead of waiting till later?"

Andy was getting impatient, Opie noticed.

"Do you think we should tell him now?" Opie asked.

"Sure. He's in the kitchen with us now, so that's fine with me."

She then turned to face Andy.

"I've been trying to guess what your surprise announcement would be, but I came up with nothing," Andy told them.

"Dad, there is no guessing on this. That's why it's called a surprise."

Opie and Cassie agreed that there was no need to bring a gift, but the announcement was the best option.

"Go ahead and tell him, Opie."

"Dad, our announcement is we're about to have a child."

"A grandchild for me? How much do you know right now?" Andy asked.

Now Andy was surprised, Opie told himself.

At least this was something to share with Barney Fife, his best friend. Barney would be proud to hear this sort of news.

"Since you said I'm having my first grandchild, do you have the sex?"

"We were told by the doctor it was a girl," Cassie answered.

"Have you picked out names or is that too soon?"

"It's too soon, Dad. We found about Cassie's pregnancy about two months ago."

"You should've told me then."

"We thought this was the best idea to announce it on Father's Day so we wouldn't have said anything until then. We didn't want to ruin the surprise," Cassie replied.

"Too bad Aunt Bee isn't here to share the good news about my being a grandfather," Andy said.

"I know, Dad, but she'll hear all about it when she gets home. You can tell Barney when you see him again."

Cassie saw there was no need to ask who Barney Fife was, since she met him back in high school when she and Opie were dating, but she still doesn't know Barney very well.

"I will do that, son. At least this is one of the best Father's Days I've had in years, so like you said, this was no need to open a gift since it's an announcement. That's good enough for me."

"We're happy we shared with you at the right time, Dad."

"You sure did."


End file.
